Buckball Abstract (Traducción al Español)
by ZodiacalComet
Summary: Al comenzar el equipo de buckball de Ponyville, la primera opción de Applejack y Rainbow Dash para un jugador unicornio tiene que ser el mejor del pueblo. Resulta que, tanto Twilight Sparkle como Starlight Glimmer son grandes fans del Buckball. (Traducción del Fanfic escrito y publicado por Pineta en Fimfiction)


**Esta historia fue escrita por Pineta / This story was written by Pineta**

 **Solo la he traducido / I only translated it**

 **Original: www. fimfiction net /story/ 345348/ buckball-abstract**

 **(Sin los espacios y con un punto entre "fimfiction" y "net" / Without the spaces and with a dot between "fimfiction" and "net")**

 **Sinopsis:**

Al comenzar el equipo de buckball de Ponyville, la primera opción de Applejack y Rainbow Dash para un jugador unicornio tiene que ser el mejor del pueblo. Resulta que, tanto Twilight Sparkle como Starlight Glimmer son grandes fans del Buckball.

 _Recomiendo ver el Episodio 18 de la Temporada 6 de la serie antes de leer esto._

* * *

 **Sabermetría para ponis**

* * *

 **"¿Acaso no es injusto tener a una alicornio en el equipo?"** Applejack le preguntó a Rainbow Dash mientras caminaban hacia el castillo de Twilight.

 **"La forma en la que lo veo."** Dijo Rainbow Dash. **"Si ella se mantiene en el suelo y no patea nada ni mueve sus alas, nadie lo puede llamar trampa. Y alicornio o unicornio ella es la mejor en magia, así que la necesitamos en el equipo de Buckball si queremos aplastar a Appleloosa. Le conté todo ayer** **-** **dijo que quería leer al respecto** **-** **pero parecía entusiasta."**

 **"De todos modos, no me parece correcto tener a una jugando por nosotras. Supongo que Rarity podría hacerlo** **-** **ella es buena levitando cosas** **-** **pero ella pasaría todo el tiempo preocupándose por los colores que usaríamos."**

 **"No. No Rarity."** Dijo Dash. **"Si Twilight no lo hará, podemos preguntarle a Starlight** **-** **ella es igual de impresionante en hacer malabarismos de cosas pesadas en el aire."**

 **"Supongo."** Dijo Applejack.

Ellas atravesaron las puertas del castillo y entraron a la sala del trono. En la mesa central podían distinguir los cuernos y las crines de Twilight Sparkle y Starlight Glimmer detrás de pilas de libros. Ambas estaban frenéticamente garabateando notas con sus plumas.

 **"… diría que la poni terrestre en el equipo de Fillydelphia ha sido la jugadora más fuerte en la liga de esta temporada."** Dijo Twilight. **"Ella tiene un promedio de pateo de .347"**

 **"Ella tiene una gran debilidad."** Dijo Starlight. **"Se cansa con demasiada facilidad** **-** **su rendimiento siempre cae después de la primeras rondas, y ella se desempeña mal al jugar fuera de casa. Pero al sumarlo con su porcentaje de ejecución llega a .850. Eso se compara con el equipo de Baltimare."**

 **"Esto es tan divertido."** Exclamó Twilight levantando la vista de la mesa donde se encontraban copias de _Hayesian Statistics_ y _The Historical Buckball Abstract_. Aplaudiendo con sus pezuñas. **"¡Creo que buckyball podría ser el mejor juego de todos los tiempos!"**

 **"Es** ** _buckball._** **"** Dijo Starlight. **"Buckyball es un tipo de molécula de fullereno."**

Rainbow y Applejack llegaron a la mesa cubierta de libros, y empujaron un montón de Almanaques de Buckball para que pudieran estar frente ellas. Copias de _Teorías de Probabilidad_ , _La Distribución Secreta de Unicornios_ y _Bitball_ cayeron al suelo

 **"¿Así que te unirás al equipo?"**

 **"Oh** **-** **Hola Rainbow. Hola Applejack."** Dijo Twilight levantando la vista de su pergamino y notando a la pegaso y a la poni terrestre por primera vez. **"Vengan y únansenos** **-** **estábamos hablando de** ** _Sabermetría_** **. ¡Es tan emocionante!"**

 **"¿Saber** **-** **Qué?"** Dijo Applejack.

 **"El estudio usado en** ** _Investigación Analítica del Buckball._** **"** Dijo Twilight. **"Es el estudio de las estadísticas del buckball, usando métodos matemáticos para hacer declaraciones académicamente rigorosas sobre temas como quién es el mejor pateador. Es absolutamente fascinante. Fui a buscar unos libros de Canterlot, y resulta que Moondancer había estado recopilando datos de los juegos de Canterlot. Hemos puesto esto junto con otros estudios que Starlight encontró y hemos estado haciendo un meta-análisis."**

 **"No me importa mucho esa complicada matemática."** Dijo Applejack. **"Pero necesitamos a un buen unicornio para el equipo."**

 **"Podemos ayudar."**

 **"¡Lo harán!"** Rainbow sonrió con entusiasmo.

 **"Sabermetría puede ayudar proporcionando la mejor forma para juzgar el rendimiento de un jugador. Tienes que tener cuidado. Las medidas simples no funcionan muy bien. Por ejemplo, si solo contamos la estadística de error de las veces que un unicornio falla un balón, eso favorecería a los unicornios lentos** **-** **que no hacen muchos intentos** **-** **sobre los más rápidos que intentaran atrapar el balón dondequiera que puedan incluso si se arriesgan a fallar."**

Applejack no estaba convencida de este enfoque para la gestión del buckball.

 **"Pero, ¿cómo puedes reducir un poni a un número? Eso no le hace justicia a nadie."**

 **"Por supuesto que hay una incertidumbre inherente en la métrica para cada jugador, pero si tienes suficientes estadísticas entonces las incertidumbres tenderán a desaparecer."** Explicó Twilight. **"Y utilizando métodos estadísticos puedes obtener una estimación exacta de esa incertidumbre. Así que podemos decir con 97% de certeza que el equipo de Appleloosa pondrá en juego a un jugador con un promedio de al menos 0.32, por lo que se debería prestar atención si se desea tener una probabilidad de ganar por encima de 67%** **-** **"**

 **"¿Qué?"**

 **"** **-** **Mientras tanto hay otra forma en que podemos ayudar. Starlight ha estado trabajando en la física del vuelo de balón para ayudar a su pateador a enviar la pelota a lo largo de una trayectoria ganadora."**

Starlight levantó un pergamino que mostraba un diagrama del flujo de aire alrededor de una pelota.

 **"Si puedes patear la pelota para que el aire fluya más rápido en un lado, entonces su trayectoria se curva debido a la diferencia de presión."** Dijo ella. **"Esto hace difícil que un pegaso defensor intersecte el balón. El truco es conseguir un flujo laminar suave de un lado, y un flujo turbulento en el otro. He estado trabajando en una técnica de una patada oscilatoria invertida que trabajará a velocidades más rápidas y dará a su equipo ventaja. Sólo necesito ver algunos detalles y quizá hacer algunos experimentos."**

 **"Claro…"** Dijo Rainbow.

 **"Bueno…"** Dijo Applejack.

Las unicornios han parado de prestarles atención y habían vuelto a escribir número en sus pergaminos.

 **"Nosotras… err… las dejamos a… err… averiguar los detalles."** Dijo Rainbow. Ella se fue con Applejack y las dos amigas salieron de la habitación.

 **"Eso no fue como esperaba."** Dijo Applejack una vez que estaban fueran del castillo.

 **"Claro que no."** Dijo Rainbow. **"¿Cómo pueden Twilight y Starlight tomar esto tan** ** _seriamente_** **? Se supone que es un juego."**

 **"Bien, necesitaremos encontrar a otro unicornio. Tal vez deberíamos hacer nosotras las pruebas** **-** **así podemos ver cómo juegan."**

 **"Eso es lo que vamos a hacer. Podemos hacer que Pinkie y Fluttershy nos ayuden a jugar unas rondas. De alguna manera necesitamos encontrar un unicornio que pueda jugar al buckball en vez de pensar en jugarlo."**

 **"Sí. Preferiblemente, queremos un unicornio que no piense en nada.** ** _Nunca_** **"**


End file.
